You Stole My Heart
by Nii-dono
Summary: Fang had one mission. To capture that girl. He was the top agent in the society and love was just hormones. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**You Stole My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

"Fang. You can't screw this up."

I nodded, like _hell_ I'd mess up now. We were so close. So close I could taste it. So close to winning that I could practically feel the scars from the needles that had pierced me a thousand times begin to fade.

"Get the girl, Fang, and we win."

That's right. All I needed was her. That one girl. And I'd sooner be shot than loose. With her, we won.

I won.

"Maximum Ride." I whispered to myself, turning and striding out.

"This is gonna be fun."

Said Maximum Ride was, in fact, trying to cook. More accurately, she was trying to bake.

"This is what happens, Max," she said aloud to no one in particular, "When you tell Ella 'OF COURSE I'll bake you a cake for your birthday!' Some people need to understand sarcasm."

Wiping her damp forehead with the back of her wrist, she continued baking. 

"Fuck July."

If it was bearable outside, the heat in the crowded kitchen plus the heat from the oven was enough to leave her fatigued from just searching for the ingredients.

"And the vanilla."

Fang was already waiting in the office when the director walked in. The tall man took his customary seat at the window and lit a cigarette. He sat and smoked until the room stunk heavily of cherries and tobacco, and then he stood up so suddenly that Fang flinched.

"So do you think it will work?" The director asked, turning to the window and clasping his hands behind his back.

Fang shrugged.

"If it's a bake- off, we'd win." C'mon. He did a little of his job.

Smirking at the sudden rigidness of the director's back, he bowed at the waist in a mockery of any respect the man got and suddenly turned on his heel, flicking his midnight locks to frame his face. He headed toward the door, pausing when he had placed one hand on the polished handle.

"Of course it will."

Scoffing, he strode out of the office and then the window, unfurling his black wings and rising up to the sky.

Landing at his post, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and perched in a tree to watch his target. Thirty minutes later, when she had cleaned up the kitchen and was headed into the shower, he made his move.

Max had finished cleaning the kitchen and was heading up for a quick shower and then her bed. Tomorrow was, after all, a big day and she needed her sleep. Grabbing an oversized t- shirt and underwear, she stepped into the bathroom.

Closing the door, she thought she heard her window click open, but dismissed it as her imagination. A few minutes later, her damp hair was combed, her pearly whites were brushed, and her long legs were shaven.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and crawled into bed dressed in only a bra, underwear and an oversized shirt. Turning over, she flicked out the light and went to go cuddle the warm, hard mass of body under her covers.

Suddenly she thought, _WTF? A warm, hard, mass? A person? A MAN!_

Her quick reflexes allowed her to grab the side table lamp she had on her bedside table and hit the stranger with it.

Almost.

A very amused, dark haired, tan skinned, sexy fac—I er… guy was laying beneath her.

Reaching out a hand, he chuckled.

"I'm Fang. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

**Ah, it's finally done! Well, I'm sorry for making you wait so long Dolphiness… And keep in mind, the real story starts in the next chapter. **

**IT'S A DAMN CONSPIRACY. **

**Much Loves, **

**Nii~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FUCK ME~ I KNOW. I SUCK.**

**But yeah, I love all the reviews and you guys ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. (I would need hella more muse for that.)**

**Watch for language... and... Fang thoughts in this chapter.**

**And please review. They kinda help me**** write :3**

"I'm Fang, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

I glared at the masculine form beneath me, and realized that he had a whole bunch of flaws. He wasn't beautiful or perfect (not that I ever thought that), he was an ugly, cocky bastard. That what he was. I mean, who likes muscles and shiny long black hair anyway?

Pfft.

No one.

I didn't take too much time to think after that. Instead, I was more productive and brought the lamp down on his head. I grinned like a crazy woman when I heard something crack.

But that was just the lamp.

Shit.

He was obviously trying to piss me off because after he broke my lamp he wasn't even hurt. That little bastard hadn't even TOUCHED the lamp.

My vision went from "seeing-red" to "look-out-Max-is-the-next-terminator-and-she-will-fucking-kill-you". That was worse than the fuchsia in my eyes when I first saw him, and I didn't like him then either.

I rolled off of him and unleashed a violent kick to his side, gritting my teeth together in a satisfactory smile when he rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a thump. Haha, I knew I wanted hardwood in my room for a good reason. Take that, Dr. Martinez.

My smile faltered a little when he stood up and wiped his face. I flipped my hair nonchalantly and turned away from him, tucking myself into bed with my back to him. Pulling, the covers up to my chin, I curled into a ball under the warmth of my fuzzy blanket.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

I stared at her, and groaned with annoyance; no one told me she had a black belt in street fighting.

_Anyway, I_ thought while hunkering down against the wall opposite her bedside, _I'll just wait until she falls asleep, and that way that little bitch will stop fighting long enough for me to awaken__ her. _

"...that?" An irritated Max was looking at him with tousled hair, an angry flush on her face and perfe- that... Um... She was saying something and I didn't hear because I was thinking.

"What?" I snapped back at her, half expecting her to hit me with another violent punch.

She scoffed, and cleared her throat, talking in a sugar coated voice, shooting daggers from her throat, "I _said_: Can you STOP that?"

"Stop what? Breathing?" I said raising a brow and quickly flicking my tongue out to lick my lips.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

I mentally shot him thirty- two times in the chest and cleared my throat.

"No, can you stop staring at me? But if you wanna die, _go ahead_."

That stupid smirk grew on his face again, and he ran another hand through it. He made a huge show about standing up, stretching and groaning as his 'sore' back cracked.

"Well, then, I'll just be leaving."

Another groan, but this time from me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, reminding myself that tonight was one night I needed sleep, and Mr. Mysterious was preventing me from getting that.

That Loser.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Three hours of star- watching later, Fang heard her breath even in the house below him. She was finally, _finally_, asleep.

Star watching was boring.

He slowly creeped back inside, careful not to wake her by opening the window. He doubted she was a heavy sleeper.

Making sure not to wake her, he slowly pulled the blanket off her and tried not to admire her porcelain skin. What was wrong with him? He usually never acted like this; before, it had always been: Do the job. But now- now, he felt a strange warm feeling bubble up inside him when he slowly pulled the shirt up to reveal her lower back to his prying eyes. He glanced at the syringe holding the releasing liquid in it, and then at his own wings. He felt his heart tug as he fingered the black feathers and remembered the pain of having them.

No. Tonight was the night. He had to get the girl. But he didn't want to pull her into that fate. No. He didn't. He really didn't want to. What if she was more fragile than the scientists had said? What if she couldn't take it. What if she ended up like the others? Crazy and unusable, locked up in glass cages. God dammit, he didn't want to.

But he had to.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**... BAM. Clif****f****ie. And a short chapter.**

**ARGH. I HATE ME TOO.**

**But luckily, from now on, updates should be more regular.**

**:D**

**Loves,**

**Nii.**

**I KNOW I'M A BITCH D:**


End file.
